midlight9fandomcom-20200214-history
Sunako Hanesaka
Sunako Hanesaka (羽坂 沙子, Hanesaka Sunako) is one of the main characters of the Phantasia Online series. Though a female player, she mainly plays a male avatar under the username, 'Hanesuna07 '(Hane). She eventually switches to a female avatar in the Hollow Arc. Profile Appearance In real life, Sunako has fair skin tone, auburn hair and dark amber eyes. She mostly wears her school uniform which consists of a white dress shirt, blue necktie, beige sweater, black skirt, long black kneesocks and brown leather shoes. She wears a purple and white dress, white transparent cardigan and violet sandals when she visits Zero in the Philippines. Upon first looking at her, one can immediately say that she is beautiful. As her main, male avatar, Hane (Hanesuna07), most of the clothes he wears consists of black, white, blue or violet hues. His most noticeable feature is that he usually wears long coats and his swords are placed at the left side of his hips. He looks identical to Sunako although he has a shorter, black hair, light brown eyes and a tanner skin tone. In her female avatar, like Hane, she also looks identical to Sunako although she has longer hair and her eyes are black instead of light brown, and she wears dresses. Background Born under a rich couple, Sunako was raised to be a refined Japanese woman who would inherit the talent of her parents in terms of calligraphy and literature. Though she did gain the ability, her personality was somewhat placed in the wrong direction once she discovered MMORPGs with Phantasia Online as her first game. Doing so eventually led her to become a hikkikomori who did nothing but play MMORPGs day and night. Her parents, angry about her attitude, send her to an exchange student program in England to have her reflect on her actions. Personality Sunako is a kind snarker who enjoys challenging Zero to do his best in what he does. She is also very generous, most especially to the people she is close with. In most times, she's calm and reserved, but she doesn't hesitate to fight if she is challenged or if her friends are at stake. Sunako also seems to be quite oblivious to romance as she thought of Hans' feelings as a way to get the leader position from her. Role Relationships Weapons & Abilities Weapons Phantasia Online (PO) *Trial Weapon (One-Hand Sword - N) - a wooden sword given at the start of the game. *Air Cyclone (One-Hand Sword - SR) - the grand prize in a sword contest. Given to Aron as a gift. *Raven Feather Sword (One-Hand Sword - R) - sword used before being replaced. *Crystal Ice Sword (One-Hand Sword - R) - crafted sword that replaced <>. *Radiant Olivine Leaf (One-Hand Sword - SR) - the grand prize in a duel with Mikhael, partnered with <>. *Pure Amethyst Rose (One-Hand Sword - SR) - crafted sword that replaced <>, partnered with <>. Wonderland Online (WO) * Idol School Online (ISO) * Unnamed Beta Project (UBP) * Project NULL * Abilities Battle Standby Quotes Battle Advantage * Disadvantage * Recovery * Victory Generic * Character Specific * Trivia * Gallery